Les questions des enfants !
by mikitchi
Summary: On a tous eu droit aux questions existentielles tel que la plus connue :  "Comment on fait les bébé ?" et on voudrait garder ce genre de chose dans l'ignorance. Voilà comment Tsuna essaye d'échapper aux questions des enfants.
1. Chapter 1

OOOUUIII JE SUIS DE RETOUR, POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS…

_*Ahem*_

Euh oui… me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle histoire ou plutôt avec des recueils.

Cette série est un peu spéciale, car ce sont ces petites choses qui peuvent arriver à chacun d'entre nous et je me suis dit tout le monde à vécut ce genre de situation, mais personne ne voudrait les raconter. Et puis je trouvais l'idée tellement bien que j'ai réussi à écrire ça XD.

**Important à savoir : **Je remercie les enfants que je garde (ils sont 6 en tout) à m'avoir poser toutes ces questions, parce que leurs parents ont dit que j'étais une baby-sitter d'enfer et qu'à 16 ans (je sais, j'ai déjà un esprit tordu à cet âge-là) je savais répondre à n'importe quoi. Donc un grand merci à vous -w- (je me suis surtout sentie gênée, d'avoir raconter des bobards pareils _'')

**Rappel : **Naturellement j'ai modifié le scénario de base pour que cela soit à la sauce KHR, ne me prenez pas pour une perverse quand même.

**Résumé** **:** On a tous eu droit aux questions existentielles tel que la plus connue : « Comment on fait les bébé ? » et on voudrait garder ce genre de chose dans l'ignorance. Voilà comment Tsuna essaye d'échapper aux questions des enfants.

**Rating** **: **All

**Genre : **Humour, Assez OOC

**Couple** **: **… Y en aura plein ne vous en faites pas ^^

**Disclaimers** **: **Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano, MAIS la mise en scène et à moi.

* * *

><p>Fûta, les sourcils légèrement froncés, lisait attentivement son gros livre des classements. Toujours habillé de son gros pull en coton et de son écharpe rayé blanche et rose pâle, il enfonça boudeuse ment sa petite tête dans celle-ci, l'air mécontent, mais qui lui allait très bien avec son visage poupon.<p>

Tsuna qui venait de finir ses devoirs avec son tuteur diabolique, commença à s'extasier devant cette bouille adorable.

« Ahhh~si seulement tous les enfants de cette maison pouvait être comme Fûta, toujours calme et passif. » pensa-t-il, secouant vivement la tête, en imaginant I-Pin, Lambo et les arcobalenos tout mignons avec lui et le reste des gardiens.

Il continua à faire des éloges mentales vis-à-vis du jeune italien sur son innocence et sa pureté, qu'il était celui qui lui posait le moins de problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un détail qui le chiffona.

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi il a l'air aussi concentré et sérieux. »

Le japonais boita légèrement, suite à la visite de son gardien des nuages la nuit dernière et alla s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur son lit, près de son petit protégé, qui ne daigna même pas à lever son regard vers celui-ci.

« Est-il fâché contre moi? »

Il pencha la tête du côté du ranking, pour observer s'il y avait une quelconque inscription. Il fut très étonné de voir que les deux pages auxquelles le prince s'était arrêté, sont blanches. Était-ce comme ça avec le reste du livre ?

Il fit un raclement de gorge assez fort pour que le plus jeune l'entende, mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas.

- Fûta que se passe-t-il ? Tenta le Decimo.

Le prince des classements sursauta et leva directement de tête vers son interlocuteur. Sawada comprit qu'en fait, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

- Eh bien j'essaye de faire un sondage et ça ne fonctionne pas. Dit-il en redirigeant son regard sur son livre.

Tsuna, quant à lui, le trouvait d'autant plus adorable, avec ses petites joues gonflés et son air si sérieux. Cela lui rappela quand Hibird était mécontent et gonflait ces plumes, jusqu'à ressembler à une petite boules jaunes volantes. Enfin bref là n'était pas le problème.

Le visage du ranking s'illumina et afficha des yeux pleins d'étoiles envers son protecteur.

- Tsuna-nii, est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr. Affirma Tsuna, pouvant se rendre utile et par la même occasion faire plaisir à l'enfant.

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

- …

…

Un ange passa le temps de lui planter une flèche sur les fesses du futur parrain, que la question venait d'arriver au cerveau de celui-ci. Était-il déjà en âge de poser CE genre de questions ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour toi de savoir ÇA.

- Allez~ Tsuna-nii~. Geignit Fûta, le regard suppliant.

- … B-bon. Inspira Sawada, ne pouvant décidément pas lutter contre un tel regard. Quand le papa et la maman s'aiment très fort, ils vont se faire plein de câlins et quelques semaines plus tard la maman a un ventre très gros et il faudra 9 mois après pour qu'il sorte… Voilà tu connais tout l'histoire et ne me demandes pas les détails, Rajouta-t-il.

- Oh non ! Se plaignit l'italien. Tu m'as raconté la même histoire que la mamma et les filles. C'est quoi la vraie version ?

- La vraie version ? Répéta le brun. Il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui j'ai demandé à Gokudera-nii. Mais il m'expliquait avec des mots bizarres et compliqués. D'ailleurs c'est quoi un spermatazoïdes ?

- Une question à la fois. S'empressa de dire le grand frère.

Puis il se demanda s'il devait rire à la prononciation du mot ou s'il devait pleurer face à la situation qui se présentait à lui. C'était certes le seul moyen pour créer des enfants, mais l'expliquer serait traumatisant.

- Ben tu vois les spermatozoïdes ressemblent à… des germes de soja… C'est ça ! Puis on les met dans le ventre de la maman.

- Je trouve ça trop compliqué. Bouda le plus jeune. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me montrer ?

- QUOI ? N-non je vais quand même pas faire ça et puis… Non rien laisse tomber !

- Si tu cherches quelqu'un avec qui le faire, Mukuro-nii serait heureux de faire une démonstration avec toi, parce que ça va rendre l'alouette jalouse.

- …

OK, maintenant c'était sûr et certain, Mukuro était bel et bien au courant de sa liaison avec Hibari. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire attention à ses fesses.

- Je… On verra ça plus tard. Et puis entre deux hommes ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des enfants, tu le sais ça, non ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu essayes de faire avec Hibari-nii ? Demanda Fûta, le plus innocemment du monde.

- … Attends, attends, comment ça se fait que tu…

- Le soir je vous entends et à chaque fois que je demande se qui se passe, mamma et Bianchi dise que c'est la flamme de l'amour, qui s'épanouit et puis je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de bruits de fille, même Reborn était d'accord avec moi.

- …

…

Il trouvait qu'en ce moment il y avait trop de blanc et de silence pesant dans cette pièce. Toute la famille était tenue au courant de ses ébats avec le chef de comité, même sa Némésis.

- Alors c'est quoi la suite de l'histoire. S'impatienta le petit prince.

- En faite c'est tout un rituel. Le début de l'histoire est vrai, après tu fais des incantations, d'où les bruits de féminins que tu as entendus, puis tu introduis la graine dans le ventre et tu attends 9 mois.

- Et le chou-fleur et la rose ? Il se passe quoi avec ?

- Hein ? Fit très intelligemment le futur Boss.

- Bah oui. Dino-nii m'a raconté que si c'est une fille elle vient d'une rose et si c'est un garçon ça vient d'un chou.

- Ah~ oui ça. Mentit le brun. Bah euh… C'est une sorte de signal pour savoir si tu auras une fille ou un garçon, mais attention, il faut que ça reste intact sinon le bébé risque de mourir.

- Ahhh~, c'est pour ça que les fermiers et les fleuristes en prennent soins.

- C'est ça ! Tu vois c'est pas plus compliqué.

- Oui !

Fûta commençait à s'enthousiasmer, quand il fut arrêté par une pensée.

- Il y a Dino-nii qui m'a dit de lui donner de tes nouvelles.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

- Est-ce que tu étais consentant ? Il ne t'a pas trop fait mal ? Tu vas porter plainte ? Est-ce que Kyoya arrive à être chaud, malgré le fait que se soit un glaçon ambulant ?

- Merci Fûta… Je l'appelerai un peu plus tard… Tu as demandé à qui d'autre ?

- mmmmh~. À Sasagawa-nii et à Yamamoto-nii. Je voulais demander à la Varia, mais ils me font très peur ?

Tsuna bénit pour une fois les dieux de tout son être, demander à des assassins serait… Brrr~, il préféra ne même pas y penser.

Il relâcha un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Non seulement l'histoire allait bientôt prendre fin, mais aussi, il sembla que se sont les deux gardiens qui feront en sorte que l'enfant ne soit pas mis mal à l'aise. Cependant il fit quand même attention et pria son interlocuteur de commencer la version du boxeur.

- C'est une cigogne extrême qui ramène à l'extrême les bébés extrêmes et qui sont envoyés aux parents extrêmes (1).

- Et il a raison. Poursuivit le brun. Parce que la maman est fatiguée, alors on emmène l'enfant par voies césariennes. Euh non par voies aériennes…

Tsuna se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Quelle idée de faire un p*t**n de la lapsus en ce moment.

- Continue avec celle de Yamamoto. Soupira-t-il, le mal de tête commençant à venir.

- Il n'a pas sut m'expliquer. Débuta l'italien. Par contre il m'a montré le geste à faire.

- Le geste ? Fit Tsuna, dubitatif. Puis redoutant le pire. Et à quoi il ressemble ?

- C'est comme ça. Rajouta-t-il, tout en se levant du lit de son hébergeur.

…

- STOP STOP STOP ! S'écria le brun.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu une chose pareille. Il devait sérieusement penser à étriper son gardien de la pluie. Non mieux, il demanderait à son amant, pour qu'il le discipline, le mordre à mort, enfin une sentence qui se devait d'être douloureuse. Devant lui se tenait bel et bien le jeune Fûta, alias le ranking prince, tout juste âgé de 8 ans et là on venait de lui briser sa pureté de petit enfant.

Le petit italien se tenait à genoux face à Tsunayoshi, dans une position qui laissait à désirer. Il avait mis ses petits bras menus de longs du corps et ses avant-bras formaient des angles droits devants lui. Il avait commencé le plus langoureusement possible à faire des mouvements de hanches avant arrière, comme s'il agrippait quelqu'un.

- Yamamoto-nii a dit que comme ça tu avais une meilleure prise. Surtout pour la levrette.

- Merci j'avais remarqué. Lâcha Tsuna, sur un on ironique et colérique toujours sous le choc de cette vision.

Avait-on idée de montrer ça à un enfant d'à peine 10 ans (2) ?

…

Dès qu'il vit son cadet ouvrir la bouche, il répondit du tac au tac.

- Ne me demande surtout pas ce qu'est qu'une levrette, je te montrerais pas. Et euh… ce que tu viens de faire et une partie du rituel… Fin de l'histoire, tu connais tout de ce monde de brute.

… Bah quoi ? Il allait quand même pas dire que ce mouvement n'avait rien à faire dans le rituel, se serait lui mentir…

…

Le petit commença à s'extasier et s'empara de son livre pour y écrire ce magnifique cycle de la vie.

Voyant qu'il en avait fini, Tsuna se leva et alla chercher une boîte d'aspirine, ainsi que le téléphone pour toucher deux mots à des idiots et par la même occasion parler de cette mésaventure à son amant. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Reborn, qui lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, ce sont les enfants de cette maison qui prenaient la relève.

- Ah oui Tsuna-nii. Interpela le cadet.

- …

- Tu sais sur le fait que deux hommes ne puissent pas faire d'enfants.

- Oui… Répondit-il vaguement.

- Ben dans mon livre, j'ai réussi à faire un pourcentage et que, tu as 1,8% de chance d'avoir un enfant avec Hibari-nii.

- … Merci. Sourit le brun. Je vais de ce pas lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

- Pas besoin je le lui ai déjà dit et il avait l'air très content quand il l'a appris.

Le jeune Decimo fut estomaqué, cela signifiait qu'il était au courant de cette histoire et que, il est allé rendre visite à un ananas, un cheval et à un baseballer. Décidément la chance tournait de son côté. Et le fait qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants, devait sûrement avoir un effet positif sur son alouette. Reste plus qu'à trouver ce mince pourcentage et cela représentait beaucoup, beaucoup de rituel dans la résidence des Sawada, si vous voyez à peu près où il voulait en venir.

* * *

><p>Depuis que son grand frère lui avait raconté cette histoire, Fûta prenait un plaisir à scruter le ciel le soir, à l'aide de jumelles, pour voir si une cigogne apportait les bébés et les déposait devant les portes. Il vécut des moments effrayants. Comme la fois où la mère au foyer avait préparer un délicieux gratin végétarien, avec des morceaux de choux dedans. Le petit était incosolable, mais fut vite réconforté par les paroles de son protecteur. Une autre fois encore, c'était un magnifique bouquet de rose envoyé par le Nono et qui fut vite mit à la poubelle, parce qu'elles avaient fanés. Là aussi le ranking en fut choqué et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ayant emporté avec lui les graines de soja qui allait servir d'accompagnement pour une salade.<p>

…

Et dit comme ça Tsuna évita de manger du chou et des sojas, il préféra même ne plus les voir. Cependant il en fut vite dissuader par un certain gardien, qui disait qu'il devait accomplir ce rituel, sans qu'il ne soit interrompu.

La vie d'un Boss n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

* * *

><p>(1) : Je trouve que la phrase n'a plus aucun sens à force de relire X3<p>

(2) : Très traumatisant pour les yeux _ !

Personnellement je le trouve mieux que ma fic **« mes regrets envolés », **peut-être la façon dont c'est écrit… 'Fin je sais pas, histoire à suivre.

Et j'ai une question pour vous…

Quelle est la version que vos parents vous ont racontée ? Je suis curieuse à ce sujet OwO !

Perso, j'ai eu droit à la cigogne XD et longtemps j'y ai cru… X'D. Adieu rêve d'enfant !

Alors vos impressions *w* ? Des réclamations ? Des suggestions ? _Des reviews ? _Des critiques ? Des appréciations ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Important à savoir : **Je remercie les enfants que je garde (ils sont 6 en tout) à m'avoir poser toutes ces questions, parce que leurs parents ont dit que j'étais une baby-sitter d'enfer et qu'à 16 ans (je sais, j'ai déjà un esprit tordu à cet âge-là) je savais répondre à n'importe quoi. Donc un grand merci à vous -w-

**Rappel : **Naturellement j'ai modifié le scénario de base pour que cela soit à la sauce KHR, ne me prenez pas pour une perverse quand même.

**Rating** **: **All

**Genre : **Humour, Assez OOC

**Couple** **: **… Y en aura plein ne vous en faites pas ^^

**Disclaimers** **: **Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano, MAIS la mise en scène et à moi.

Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait autant plaire Q.Q

_**Lyrin **__: OOohh c'est trop mignon ^w^_

_**Ayumi Watari **__: hum j'hésite encore, parce que du coup se serait le 1__er__ lemon et j'en ai jamais écris avant ^_^''_

_**Hikari **__: C'est bien ! Mieux vaut connaître la véritable version X) !_

_**Eysetadeysta **__: T'imagines même pas à quel point Hibari a adoré ces classements XD !_

_**Taira-keimei **__: J'avoue que c'est la plus explicite des versions CX._

_**Hina **__: C'est mieux, t'imagines si t'aurais demandé ? Ç'aurait donné la même chose que ma fic._

_**Ann O'Neem **__: J'avoue qu'elle est bien aussi cette version ^^_

_**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX **__: J'espère que t'as rien de cassé… en même temps c'est le rôle d'un boss de s'occuper de ses hommes X)_

_**Millyel **__: Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû endurer… Tu les verras dans les prochains OS t'en fais pas ;D_

_**Tsuki-neesan **__: On a tous été mis dans l'ignorance (Fûta en est l'exemple), mais j'adore cette explication, elle me paraît bonne et très intéressante. (À noter, au cas où j'aurais des enfants, ne m'en veux pas XD)_

_**2Reborniennes - AMY et SORA **__: Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut, Fûta est une arme à lui tout seul, quoique tout les persos de KHR sont des bombes CX._

_**Lichan05**__ : C'est la meilleure la version de Ryohei XD et puis le jour où on voit Yamamoto bien expliqué, ce sera en pratique ;P_

_**.Blush **__: Wow ça ne t'a même pas choqué… En faite même moi je saurais pas comment j'aurais réagi ^^'_

Bonne lecture -^_^-

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques temps que, Iemitsu, le père de Tsuna, était revenu à la maison sawada pour des vacances tranquilles, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec son « travail ». Il passa parfois son temps avec les enfants, ainsi que Reborn n'éveillant aucun soupçon sur eux.<p>

Le Nono avait bien évidemment accepté qu'il prenne quelques jours de congés. Et celui-ci était plus qu'heureux, car il utilisa tout son temps à être au côté de sa chère et tendre femme, Nana, qui était en ce moment même la femme la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes au foyer.

Malgré les moments joyeux de ce petit couple, c'était Tsuna qui se prenait tout en pleine figure. Effectivement, tout ce passait pour le mieux en cet instant. I-Pin faisait un dessin dans la cuisine, Fûta écrivait dans son livre des classements. Quant à lui, il était sensé faire ses devoirs. Sensé, car il y avait un élément perturbateur, plus connu sous le nom de stupide vache ou encore Lambo, accessoirement gardien de la foudre et casse-pieds de services.

Depuis tout à l'heure, le bovin faisait vraiment n'importe quoi, ça ne change pas de d'habitude me direz-vous, mais il y avait quand même une limite à tenir. Voyez en l'exemple ici même.

- MEUHAHAHA, manges toi ça dans les dents Tsunaze. Cria-t-il, tout en envoyant une flopée de grenades roses sur ledit Tsunaze.

- LAMBO tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Gronda Tsuna, jetant toutes les bombes atterrit par terre dans son jardin.

- Hé bien hé bien, tu resteras toujours un Tsunaze, si tu n'agis pas tout de suite. C'est ton devoir en tant que parrain de bien t'occuper de tes hommes.

- Reborn combien de fois je te l'ai dit : Je ne veux pas faire parti de la mafia. En plus Lambo n'est qu'un enfant.

- Tu en feras parti un point c'est tout. S'énerva le tuteur du japonais. Tu dois garder un self-control c'est pas bien difficile.

Tout en disant cela, le bébé vache se retourna lentement. Il avait trouver sa nouvelle cible ou plutôt sa cible de toujours : Reborn.

Ainsi il se positionna à lancer de nouveaux objets, écarta ses petites jambes, pencha la tête bien en arrière et pointa du doigt son interlocuteur **(1)**.

- Prépare-toi à mourir stupide Reborn. Je serais le numéro un des tueurs à gages. Rampes devant moi sal ver de terre, MEUHAHAHA~ !

Ayant finit sa tirade, le jeune Sawada craignait un peu pour la vie de son gardien. C'est vrai qu'il était increvable, mais de là à lancer une insulte pareille à son professeur, annonçait une mort lente et douloureuse. Il ferma fortement les yeux et attendit qu'un long cri d'agonie déchire cette atmosphère.

…

…

… Le silence était présent depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'y avait aucune effusion de sang, d'après ce qu'il ressentait dans sa chambre. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre et son intuition lui avait déjà prévenu que, il y aurait de la casse.

En effet s'il n'y avait aucun bruit, c'était pour la bonne et simple raison que son tuteur chéri était en train d'étrangler le jeune Bovino, qui portait une petit baillon vert aux yeux jeunes et une petite langue fourchue.

À peine 5 minutes, où Reborn lui faisait la morale, ce fut à son tour de la lui faire.

- Moi c'est différent. Rétorqua l'arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, avant même que celui-ci n'ait ouvert la bouche. Je suis ton tuteur et lui me doit le respect.

- Je le sais bien. Mais si justement c'est l'un de mes gardiens, ne faut-il pas le laisser en vie ? S'exclama le jeune Decimo, cherchant à tout prix une excuse pour sauver l'enfant.

- mmh, tu as raison. Approuva son tuteur, content qu'il agisse en tant que tel. Cependant…

Il demanda à son compagnon vert de se retirer, fit un magnifique fauchage de jambe au veau.

Celui-ci ne comprit en rien dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un poids sur ses reins et un bruit de craquement d'os.

Le bébé au fedora venait de lui faire un incroyable _boston crab_ dans les règles de l'art.

Naturellement, Tsuna se demandait s'il devait être en admiration ou être effrayé à la vue d'une telle prise de catch, qui plus est fait par un enfant de soi-disant 5 ans.

- OUAILLE AÏE AÏE… !

- La prochaine fois que tu m'insulteras, je te ferais manger les pissenlits par la racine, clair ?

- Reborn ça suffit ! Tenta une dernière fois le futur parrain. Je crois qu'il a compris.

- Je… Dois…Ré…Sis… Ter… MAMMA !

On entendit ce concert de pleurs pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se décide à le border gentiment pour qu'il cesse tout ce tapage.

- Calme-toi Lambo, maman est partie faire les courses. Elle ne viendra pas avant un moment.

La vache continua ce manège jusqu'à réussir à articuler une simple phrase.

- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez jamais rien faire ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

- Pardon ? Fit Tsuna, interloqué. Tu mets toujours tout s'en dessus dessous.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Mamma me laisse faire ce que je veux.

- Ça on le sait. Elle ne va… Reborn où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Ajouta son particulier, cachant ses yeux sous son fedora, ainsi que son sourire naissant. Ah oui ce soir je dors chez Yamamoto… Garde les nerfs solides Tsunaze.

- Encore ? Depuis que ce vieil homme (son père) dort à la maison tu ne fais que dormir chez les autres… RAAAH y en a marre, je te comprendrais jamais de toute façon !

- MEUHAHAHA~, tu vas voir Tsunaze une bonne fois pour toutes que j'ai le droit de tous vous tuer.

- Mais oui, mais oui on verra ça plus tard. Soupira le brun. Va jouer avec les autres, j'ai encore une tonne de travail à faire moi.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, ils avaient mangé dans une bonne ambiance avec quelques coups bas par-ci par-là, réunissant tout les membres de la famille dans un fou rire général. Puis ce fut le moment où tous devaient aller se coucher. Les enfants allèrent directement à la salle de bain, pour se brosser les dents, tandis que les parents préparèrent les chambres. Pour l'instant tout était normal. Bianchi avait décidé de suivre encore une fois son Reborn d'amour chez son gardien de la pluie. Là il pouvait être sûr de ne pas risquer de se faire empoisonner dans son sommeil et pensa qu'il dormirait pour la 1ère fois de sa vie de mafieux, sans danger et surtout il sera en paix, seul dans sa chambre.<p>

Il se le disait depuis le début du repas du soir, mais une certaine personne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il était 23h16 et demain il avait cours. Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que ce stupide bovin était-il dans sa chambre assis sur lui en tailleur ?

- Lambo qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il est tard tu sais ça ?

- Lève-toi Tsunaze Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison et que tu seras mon larbin pour le restant de tes jours. Chuchota-t-il, tout en tirant un Sawada à moitié endormi.

- …

Un peu dans le brouillard, Tsuna se leva tant bien que mal et se cogna à divers endroit de sa chambre. Quant au bovin… Il sautilla de joie, pouvant savourer une victoire toute prête.

- Bon alors… Tu me dis ce qui se passe ou bien ?

- Chut~ attend un moment Tsunaze. Protesta doucement la vache. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

_« C'est pas encore l'heure »._ Pensa-t-il. _« Il se lève toujours à la même heure ? »_

Le jeune Decimo soupira de désespoir, puis sans prévenir, il entendit des bruits sourds, certes il fallait bien tendre l'oreille, mais il y avait un silence de mort dans la maison, donc facile à percevoir.

Soudain la curiosité du japonais augmenta d'un cran, quand ce fut un craquement de lit qui résonna, suivit de près par des gémissements féminins et une voix rauque d'un homme. Le jeune parrain n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Ces géniteurs étaient-ils vraiment en train de faire de ce qu'il pense ?

Et sans que l'on sache pourquoi, Lambo commença à parler à la porte, dans un ton qui ne se voulait pas discret du tout.

- Ne ne~ mamma, j'ai droit de colorier partout dans la maison ?

- … O-oui… Fais ce qu'il t-te plaît~~… Vas-yyyyy~. S'extasia la mère au foyer.

_***BAM***_

Il vint à l'instant même de comprendre pourquoi sa maman lui laissait faire, mais est-ce que cet inconscient avait idée de ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce ?

Apparemment non, vu que ça ne devait pas être la 1ère fois qu'il écoutait derrière les portes.

Évidemment il y avait quelques mots inaudibles, qui laissait porter à confusion, mais ça ne devrait pas être pris comme une affirmation, si ?

- J'ai le droit de tuer Tsunaze et Reborn ?

Regard d'exaspération envers la vache.

- Ouuiii~… Fais moi ce plaisirrr~, moon~ cœurrr~.

Et en plus sa maman qui répond.

- Envoie… directement… 7ème ciel~.

Voilà que son père s'y mettait aussi.

…

Ce fut ce moment là que Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il écoutait les ébats plus que torrides de ses chers parents et se mit à rougir fortement. Ça le gênait beaucoup oui, mais de là à imaginer ses géniteurs… _le faire, _disons à un âge très, non, _trop_ avancé… Rien que d'y penser il en avait froid dans le dos et n'oserait certainement plus à les voir de la même façon qu'avant. Quoique…

- Papa… Je refuse d'être le Dixième Parrain de la Famille Vongola. T'es d'accord ?… Demanda-t-il, assis en tailleur face à la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Ah oui aussi, tu peux virer Reborn et Bianchi de la maison ?

…

Bah quoi ?

Il avait quand même le droit de tenter le coup, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'en aller juste par une fausse affirmation.

- T'en… Fais pas pour ça~~. Haleta Iemitsu. M'occupé de tout~~.

- Vas-y mon grand. Continua la mamma.

Puis il s'il sut les prochaines paroles de l'un de ses géniteurs, il reprit par un :

- Tu me le promets ?

- Ouuuiii~.

Tout à coup Tsuna se sentit vraiment honteux. Ça ne se faisait pas et en plus il allait sûrement en faire des cauchemars… Brrr~~.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la famille Sawada prirent un copieux petit-déjeuner et Tsuna eut pour une fois, un déjeuner calme sans élément parasite, à part peut-être Lambo.<p>

Iemitsu avait l'air d'être aux anges, regardant sa femme chérie remuer (ses fesses) corps et âme pour leurs préparer un festin. Le brun pensa directement à autre chose, mais se préféra se taire.

Quant à Nana, elle sembla être la femme la plus comblée du monde. Elle avait les deux hommes de sa vie, des enfants merveilleux et tous prenaient soin d'elle.

Quand tous furent à table, Tsuna décida de ce moment là pour poser la question taboue pour son père et incompréhensible pour le reste des personnes présentes.

- Papa tu te rappelles du jeu de la mafia ? Commença-t-il.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son fils, il suivit le mouvement.

- Ah oui~ ce jeu. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

La mère au foyer écouta d'une oreille distraite. Son Tsu-kun avait décidé d'engager une discussion soudaine avec son père.

- Eh bien tu vois après en avoir longuement discuté sur ce sujet. J'ai décidé de ne pas devenir le prochain parrain et tu m'as donné ta confirmation hier.

- Hier ? Ce n'est pas possible. On ne c'est même pas parlé.

- Pourtant tu m'as bel et bien donnée ta parole. Ah et apparemment tu étais d'accord sur le fait que Reborn et Bianchi ne vivent plus chez nous.

Là, la maîtresse de maison s'était levé de sa chaise et regarda son mari avec une certaine colère.

- Comment oses-tu faire ça à une jeune femme et à un enfant. C'est immoral !

Tsuna n'avait pas prévu que sa mère intervienne, mais cela l'arrangea plutôt bien.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel. S'écria le père, surpris par la réaction de sa femme.

- Mmmh~ mais j'ai un témoin avec moi, n'est-ce pas Lambo-_kun_~?

- Oui~ !

Le monde commençait à tourner à l'envers. Ça ne pouvait pas être son fils, on l'a sûrement remplacé par un autre aliéné. De un son fils ne lui adressait jamais, ô grand jamais la parole et de deux il venait d'appeler Lambo avec un suffixe de respect. Non mais vous avez bien vues ? Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille !

- Lambo est-ce vrai ce que raconte mon fils, Tsuna ? Demanda le père de famille, puis tout bas. 'Fin si c'est vraiment le mien.

…

Il eut un silence pesant suite à cette affirmation. Sans que l'on sache pourquoi, la mamma passa son bras autour de son mari, tandis qu'à l'aide de son deuxième bras elle le pinça fortement à la joue.

- AÏE AÏE AÏE ! Ma chéwie qu'es-che qui te plends ?

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de notre fils. Tu devrais en avoir honte d'ailleurs !

Devant cette scène, Tsuna se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Après tout, pour une fois que son père morflait pour tant d'années d'absence, ça valait le coup d'œil.

- Je t'en prie maman. Laisse papa, après tout ça fait un bout de temps que l'on n'a pas discuté comme ça, non ? Fit un Tsuna dans une nostalgie, bien jouée.

- Ooohh~. S'extasia la mère du brun, trouvant que son fils avait mûrit avec l'âge, ensuite elle jeta un regard à son mari. Tu vois le genre d'homme qu'il est devenu.

- O-oui. Répondit le conseiller, se faisant petit dans son coin.

_« Incroyable. »_ Pensa I-Pin et Fûta, depuis le début du déjeuner, vint ensuite un : _« La mamma fait peur. »_

- Il me semble que Lambo n'a pas encore dit quelque chose. On t'écoute Lambo-_kun_.

- C'est vrai ce qu'est en train de dire Tsunaze et tu as même dit que tu t'occupais de tout. Répondit la vache, tout fière d'être le centre d'attention. Ah oui ! Tu m'as même dit que je pouvais envoyer Tsunaze et Reborn au 7ème ciel.

Une aura menaçante commença à se former et le jeune Decimo qui trouvait que cela devenait de plus en plus amusant d'enfoncer son père.

Cette fois-ci, Nana envoya son regard le plus méchant à son compagnon et lui adressa son dernier mot d'ordre.

- Ce soir tu dormiras sur le canapé et j'attends de ta part des explications.

Puis elle apporta devant les yeux de son Tsu-kun son bentô, son doux sourire réapparaissant.

- Voilà Tsu-kun, il faut que tu y ailles, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et monta à l'étage, laissant en plan un adulte, un adolescent, ainsi que trois enfants.

- Mais à quel moment j'ai dit cette phrase ? Recommença Iemitsu, cherchant à comprendre, faisant aussitôt changer l'atmosphère dans la pièce.

- Hier soir. Souligna bien le gardien du ciel.

Iemitsu loucha et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Qu'avait-il dit hier ? Il eut beau se triturer les méninges, mais rien n'y fit. La seule chose qui le dérangea fut la phrase de son fils. Il se remémora la journée, essayant de se souvenir de quand avait-il put avoir cette discussion. Il se rappela juste être sorti du lit, mangé son petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude, être parti en promenade amoureuse avec sa femme, jouer avec les enfants, faire les courses, aller dîner et passer au 7ème ciel avec sa tendre moitié.

…

…

Minute ! 7ème ciel… avec sa femme… envoyer… 7ème ciel… Tsuna… et Reborn…

…

…

Il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où Tsuna devait normalement s'y trouver. Il venait de comprendre ce à quoi son fils faisait allusion. Il courra automatiquement vers la porte d'entrée où Tsunayoshi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire, style « je suis un ange à l'extérieur, mais un démon à l'intérieur », et lui dit sur un ton ironique.

- Amuses-toi bien à expliquer à Reborn et Bianchi, qu'ils ne vivront plus à la maison et que je ne serais pas le futur parrain. À moins que ton petit secret atteigne les oreilles des enfants présents et je te vois mal leurs expliquer ce que tu fais avec maman. Après tout qui voudrait contrôler ces drôles de bruits dans la maison.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'exclama le père, défiant du regard son rejeton.

- Je fais encore parti de la mafia, donc tous les coups sont permis. Et puis je suis sûr que tu détestes être en manque. Ça fait quand même depuis que tu es de retour qu'on entend des choses bizarres la nuit… Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois partir en cours… Dors bien sur le canapé, _papa._

_- …_

* * *

><p>Et voici comment Iemitsu essaya du mieux qu'il put de trouver un appartement pour l'arcobaleno et la scorpionne vénéneuse. Ainsi qu'un nouveau successeur pour la Dixième génération, juste au cas où. Il dût se faire abstinence sur sa femme pendant une semaine, de peur que son fils avoue le tout.<p>

Un peu plus loin, perché sur un arbre, le professeur particulier et la sœur de Gokudera assista à la scène. Puis Reborn eut un sourire satisfait.

- Il ira loin ce petit.

- Très très loin… Manque plus qu'à le raisonner.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais laissons ça encore un moment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Iemitsu dans une posture inconfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Petit clin d'oeil à One Piece (et aussi parce que j'adore cette pose XD)

Si ce genre de truc vous arrive, je vous en prie rester couché et faites comme s'il n'y avait rien…. J'en fais encore des cauchemars _''


End file.
